Chance meeting (Until muse strikes and I have a better title :) )
by Lia79.dreamer
Summary: First story - be kind. Constructive criticism welcome, flames not. Don't like don't read. Camelot and surrounding kingdoms are separated from Midlands and the rest by an impenetrable barrier and have almost forgotten about the other's existence until a young girl, Merlin, is dropped in Midlands when the Seeker defeats his main enemy Darken Rahl. Set in season 2 LOTS and season 1 M.
1. Marked part 1

**Richard's POV**

The Mord-Sith left, led away by Cara. I was still reeling from what had just happened, so a dull thud and a pained curse that sounded from behind me took me completely by surprise. I turned sharply, followed by Kahlan and Zedd. There by the rock was a girl around twenty by the look of her, thin, pale but pretty nonetheless. She was wearing brown trousers and boots, dark blue shirt, a vest and a bright red neckerchief, which I found somewhat comical. She was looking around in confusion while rubbing her back when her eyes landed on us.

"Um," she looked us over cautiously, her eyes lingering on our faces. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about how I got wherever here is?"

Zedd was the first one to recover. "You're in Midlands, child. As to how you got here, I'm afraid I'm as lost as you are."

"Midlands?" she repeated, her voice rising slightly in panic as her eyes became even bigger than they were. "How in the blazes could I get to Midlands?!"

"Calm down," I tried for a reassuring smile, but wasn't sure if it worked. "I'm Richard, this is Kahlan and Zedd. What's your name?"

"Merlin," she replied after taking a few deep breaths and getting a grip on herself. "I'm from Camelot, before you ask. That's why I panicked."

"Camelot?" Zedd looked at her with new interest. "No one has been able to breach the barrier since it was raised between the kingdoms. What did you do?"

"Nothing," she said defensively, grabbing her pack and standing carefully. "I was walking along the road, just walking when I felt a strange pull and a burst of something green and then I fell down here."

"That must have been the same blast that killed Darken Rahl," suggested Kahlan after nodding to my subtle enquiry after the girl telling the truth.

"Darken who?" Merlin asked in confusion. "Can you please enlighten me on what is going on?"

"Let's move away from here and make camp," I suggested making a point of not looking at the destroyed body of my now dead enemy. Others murmured in agreement and we wandered into the forest. Once we were far enough to feel relatively safe we set camp. Kahlan collected some firewood while I pulled out the last of our bread and apples.

"Now," Zedd began sitting himself next to Merlin. "First things first. I'm Zeddicus Zul Zorrander, a wizard of the First Order. Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor. And Richard Cypher, the Seeker."

"You're a wizard?" Merlin asked in fascination. "So magic is not forbidden here?"

"Why would it be?" asked Kahlan. Merlin shrugged.

"It was used to wreak havoc on the natural balance. It was used for wrong things and it drove Uther Pendragon to destroy anything magic. As soon as he heard a word magic he went on a rampage, ceasing to see reason and killing anyone so much as suspected of having it. I-I… I have magic," whispered Merlin with a haunted expression. "But because I lived in Camelot and was a personal servant to the prince I had to hide right under the king's nose. And I don't know why I'm telling you all of this," She chuckled gloomily, refusing to look at us. She stared into the flames before lifting her hand palm out towards it and softly whispering. "_Draca_," she said and the flames formed themselves into a dragon that flapped its wings once before dissolving. But more fascinating were Merlin's eyes. They flashed a molten gold with magic.

"Interesting," Zedd looked the girl over. "You used the language of the Old Religion that is believed to be lost. Your magic is different to that of the inhabitants of these lands. I can sense it. It's powerful and wild."

Merlin smiled slightly. "I'm different to other sorcerers back home, too. My uncle, Gaius, said that I'm a question that has never been posed before. My magic is instinctual, spontaneous. I don't need incantations. I will it and it happens and incantations only help me focus it when there is no necessity. I could move objects with my mind before I could walk, and I learned to pause time for a few moments not long after. My magic acts up when I'm angry or scared," she rubbed her palms together before blowing on them and with another flash of her eyes colorful butterflies appeared out of nowhere and fluttered around us. Merlin smiled, watching them. "I always thought magic wasn't evil. This," she gestured to the butterflies that dissolved into golden dust, "this isn't evil. It's beautiful."

"It is," I whispered watching her in fascination. She was certainly something else. Not only was she different in terms of her magic. She just felt different. I felt like I could trust her even though we only just met. She seemed to think she could trust us too, having no problem talking openly with complete strangers. Merlin grinned at me, her eyes getting a mischievous spark in them.

"But I like this place already. I always wanted to see a real Confessor. I mean, I heard about your kind, but there are no Confessors in Camelot, so…" Merlin blushed slightly making Kahlan chuckle at her curiosity and enthusiasm. Zedd smiled too.

"Alright. Now, to answer your other question of what is going on…" I let Zedd and Kahlan explain the entire story, pitching in on an occasion. Merlin listened quietly, barely asking questions, taking everything in. It took hours to relay the entire journey to her and by the time we were done, it was well into the night.

"So those boxes of Orden may have been what caused me to be transported here when they were separated?" Merlin asked after a moment of silence. I confirmed. "And those boxes disappeared after the blast, possibly destroyed. Your greatest enemy is dead and there will be peace in the lands."

"Roughly speaking, yes," Kahlan nodded. Merlin nodded to herself, still thinking over what she heard.

"Alright. What happens to me, though?" When we looked at her in confusion, she elaborated. "I mean, if the only thing that has been able to breach the barrier in this interesting fashion was the power of the boxes of Orden, how do I get back? And if I can't get back, where do I go? I'm not exactly familiar with this place."

"There might be a way for you to get back sometime," Zedd said in contemplation. "As for what you can do in the meantime, it's up to you. You could try and settle down in some town, or…"

"Can I come with you?" Merlin asked suddenly, before leaning back slightly. "I mean, I don't know anyone here and have nowhere to go. Nothing to do. And after what you said about helping people – well, that's what I think magic should be used for. To do good things. That's what I want to do. I could help. Besides, you're a powerful wizard, Zedd. I'm still trying to comprehend what I'm capable of, trying to learn to control my magic. I want to learn, if you are willing to teach me."

"Of course, Merlin," Zedd smiled. "I will teach you what I can, but since your power is greatly different to mine, there is only so much I can do."

"But you are wise," Merlin noted. "And I have a book of magic that Gaius gave me. It has plenty of spells for me to study among other things."

"It's decided then," I concluded with no little amount of satisfaction. "We will head back to town in the morning and rest, before turning towards Aydindril."

"The Confessors' seat of power?" asked Merlin in fascination. Kahlan smiled and proceeded to paint a vivid picture of the city to her. Merlin listened with baited breath, just as she was before, soaking up every bit of information that was given.

"But all of this you will be able to see for yourself once we reach it. It really is worth the visit."

"Can't wait," Merlin smiled widely, before turning to Zedd and me. We spent a few more hours finding out more about each other. Talking about our homes and families brought us closer and when we wished each other good night, I felt like I've known Merlin my entire life. She just fit right in with us, as if she was supposed to be here. As if she was a piece that was missing, but we didn't realize anything was amiss until she filled that space.


	2. Marked part 2

**Merlin's POV**

We were seated at the head of the table. I was seated with the local heroes, although I didn't actually participate in their adventures. People raised glasses to us and we mirrored the gesture, before the feast began.

"To the Seeker," someone shouted.

"To the Seeker!" Echoed the room. We all raised our glasses, the trio smiling.

A bunch of children were singing a song about the fall of Darken Rahl and the Seeker. I smiled subtly at Richard, who was listening with a smile. He was so different to all the people I've met before. He just felt so… right.

**Richard's POV**

"This is flattering, but we should get on the road soon. If we leave now we can put six leagues before the moon goes down." I said to Zedd, leaning over so one will hear.

"And offend our hosts? "Asked Zedd looking over the crowd before looking back at me. "The tyrant's only been dead a week. Savor each victory, Richard as though it were a juicy leg of mutton. You never know which can be your last." Zedd picked up a piece of the aforementioned mutton with a knife and went to eat the meat with gusto as Kahlan smiled and Merlin chuckled.

"Well, that's encouraging," I mumbled. Kahlan's smile grew. The children finished their song and the crowd applauded them. We all smiled as Rachel walked over to us and Kahlan gave her a hug.

"That was lovely," Kahlan complemented the young girl before Zedd called her over.

"Rachel, come," the girl bounded over to the old wizard with a wide smile. He sat her on his lap. "Sit, child."

I grinned at Rachel, before looking over to another bout of laughter and cheers. Merlin was surrounded with children as she conjured butterflies that fluttered around chased by children before bursting into golden dust. She laughed with them, before complying with their pleas of more and sent out another battalion of colorful bugs that proceeded to sit on the children's heads and hands before circling overhead. Those lasted longer than the last, but they soon turned into sparkly dust as well. Next Merlin conjured a few flowers for the girls, before shooting out a rainbow from her palm that was met with amazed exclamations and laughter. It shone brightly as it rose higher to the ceiling before exploding into almost familiar golden dust and a myriad of sparks.

"For someone who could never use her magic openly, she really does know how to impress a crowd," Zedd noted, giving me a knowing look. I stared back at him in confusion before I realized that the entire time I was watching Merlin with baited breath and possibly ignored whatever Zedd and Kahlan may have been telling me. The wizard smirked seeing my realization and turned back to the girl sitting in his lap.

"Are you going to stay here with us? It's nice here," Rachel said looking at me and Kahlan, while Martha watched on with a smile.

"I wish we could," Zedd replied. "But Richard, Merlin and I need to see Kahlan safely to Aydindril."

"Why are you going there?" asked the girl curiously.

"That's where the Mother Confessor presides," answered Merlin coming to sit with us again smiling at me and Kahlan.

"The Midlands under the rule of law and justice," Martha noted and reached her hand out to Kahlan who took it. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Merlin smiled at Rachel and distracted the girl by pulling a red rose from behind her ear with a flash of her eyes.

"It's awfully warm in here isn't it?" Zedd pitched in, not wanting to be outdone by his student. "How about a special treat to cool you off?"

"Yes please!" Exclaimed Rachel clutching the rose with a huge smile.

"Do you like apple cider?" asked Zedd before Merlin handed him a goblet with the drink. He placed a spoon in it, holding it upright and waved his fingers above the goblet; it froze in an instant. "There you go, dear."

Zedd laughed as Rachel took the spoon out of the cup and smiled at the popsicle. Just as she was about to lick it, something crashed through a window startling everyone. I couldn't see what it was exactly as it skittered around the room too fast to grasp. People screamed and scrambled from the room as I reached down for the Sword of Truth. People screamed louder as a head went skittering over the top of a table and I jumped on top of the table we were sitting behind trying to see what the cause of the chaos was. I held the sword tighter as Merlin climbed on the table next to me looking to the end of the table intently. I followed her line of sight and watched in trepidation as hands appeared on top of the table, followed by a head. It looked like a very scrawny and thin mummy. I jumped just as the creature leaped up at me with a roar. We crashed and I hacked at its head with my sword, but it barely hindered the creature. I tried again, and again it did nothing.

The people in the room used the few seconds that the creature was preoccupied with me to move away from it. I tried again and again to hit it, to no avail. The creature leaped up and landed on top of me bringing me down on my back on the table as it sat on me and roared in my face. Suddenly it threw its head back with another roar and I saw one of Kahlan's daggers in its empty eye socket. It leaned back to bat the dagger out of the eye and in that moment a chair went flying and knocked it clear off me. I looked up to see Merlin sitting on the table behind me her hand out concentrating on the creature's movements. As it prepared to launch itself at her, her eyes flashed and with a cry of "Forbærne!" she sent a ball of fire hurtling at the creature. It shrieked at her and ran up the wall to the ceiling. The crowd continued to try and move away from the creature, but we were all trapped in the room with it.

"Everybody stop!" Zedd yelled loudly and clearly, throwing his arms out. Everyone immediately paused without making a sound. "The creature can only see you if you move."

We all held still and steady as we watched the creature to see what it would do. It climbed directly over Martha who was trying to see it out of the corner of her eyes. It opened its mouth and let out an angry sigh; black sludge fell out and landed on Martha's check and some got into her eye. The heavy silence was breached by a high pitched yell from Rachel who saw what happened from under the table.

"Martha!" Rachel tried to get to Martha as the creature's head snapped to the direction where Rachel's voice came from.

"Rachel, stop!" Kahlan quickly ducked down to stop the girl, joining her under the table to offer her some protection. Merlin reacted first by swiftly moving to the end of the table and waving her arms about to keep the creature's attention away from Rachel and Kahlan.

"Hey you!" Merlin jumped off the table and jumped up and down a few times. "Over here!"

"Merlin, what are you doing?" I growled, making to go after her only to be stopped by Zedd. The creature turned its head to Merlin as she picked up a tin plate and a spoon and banged them together to get its attention. The creature jumped down on the floor and tried to leap at Merlin only to be bashed out of the air with another chair. I made to go help her, but was stopped by Zedd again.

"Let her handle this," he whispered, watching the young witch intently. "She has quite a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Come on!" Merlin yelled again, as the creature looked up at her in the doorway and growled. Merlin slowly backed out the door still tapping the plate. As the creature roared, Merlin dropped the plate and the spoon with a clutter and bolted out the door. The creature followed her as did I to see her galloping away from the town on my horse, as the creature chased her.

"Damn it, Zedd," I swore looking in the direction they left. "What if something happens to her?"

"Richard, Kahlan, there is something I need to tell you about Merlin that she doesn't know herself." Zedd sighed heavily, as we stood in front of him waiting impatiently. "Merlin is not just any witch. She doesn't just have magic. She is magic in every sense. That's why she can bend magic to her will with no verbal command or incantation. And it's not all," Zedd beckoned us to follow him away from the crowd a little. "Merlin is Emrys," I just looked at him in confusion as Kahlan grasped.

"She is Emrys? The most powerful magic user to ever have lived?" Kahlan looked in the direction Merlin disappeared. "There are many prophesies and stories told about her, but I thought they were all legend, made to give people hope in dark times."

"No, Kahlan, all you ever heard about Emrys is true, because there is nothing she can't do. Her limit is truly only her imagination," Zedd looked at me intently. "At her weakest moment she is more powerful than I am. She just needs to learn how to tap into her power. She can be our greatest ally and worst enemy. Her magic rests in the balance as do all natural things; Merlin is a creature of the Old Religion, a future High Priestess. There is darkness in Merlin that is equated by light. It's up to us now to help her maintain the balance."

I looked in the direction Merlin left thinking. _What are the odds that the Boxes of Orden will get the most powerful witch to ever have lived right to us before something terrible happens again? Something only she may be able to handle?_ People have just piled out in the street cautiously, looking around.

"We are safe for now," I said loudly to calm everyone down. "Let's hope Merlin comes back soon," I said quietly to Kahlan and Zedd.

"Keep the knowledge of her to yourselves for now," Zedd warned us. "She doesn't need that weight to carry. I will tell her when the time is right."


	3. Marked part 3

**Merlin's POV**

I galloped out of the town and followed a trail. I had a bit of an idea about the landscape as I spent a considerable amount of time pouring over the maps with Richard to learn my way around faster. It was a lot harder to navigate in the dark with some strange murderous creature chasing me than with Richard steering me in the right direction when I went off course and with the sun shining brightly overhead and Kahlan and Zedd chatting amiably in the background pitching in with pointers.

I glanced back to see if the monster was still following me and was half glad to find that it did. I glimpsed a cliff from between the trees as I was turning back around and veered off in that direction, a reckless plan forming in my head in a split second it took me to realize what I was looking at.

I pulled the reins to stop the horse before we ran right off the cliff ourselves and waited trying to keep my nerves to minimum.

"Right here, you bastard!" I yelled for good measure, as the creature entered the clearing and paused for a moment before launching itself at me. I ducked low in the saddle, hugging the horse's neck and using my magic to make sure the creature sailed clear over my head. It let out a screech as it plunged to the rocks below. I watched with a sigh of relief as it hit the ground with an audible crack. But just as I turned around to go back, I heard another screech, prompting me to look down at the thing. It got up off the ground and ran away as if it didn't just fall of a cliff.

I turned around and galloped back to town, slowing to a trot as I reached the first buildings.

"Merlin!" I spied Richard pushing through the crowd of people, Kahlan and Zedd following close behind him. He grabbed the reins, stopping the horse and helped me off it. "Are you alright? Where's the creature?"

"I'm fine," I patted the horse's neck and cast a quick glance around. "That thing though, is quite a problem."

"What happened?" Kahlan asked quietly stepping closer. Merlin glanced around again, before launching into her story.

"It chased me out of town just as I hoped it would and I tried leading it away while thinking up of somehow killing it, but nothing came to mind. I didn't even know what the creature was, never mind knowing how to get rid of it. I saw a cliff off the trail and thought that throwing it off it will do the trick. I made sure it hit hard and was about to leave thinking that was the end of it, when it got up and ran away as if nothing happened!" Merlin looked at Zedd expectantly. "No creature I ever heard of can walk away from a fall like that. No living creature, that is."

"You are right," Zedd nodded. "No living creature can survive this kind of a fall. We need to find out where it came from."

**Third POV**

Richard led them down a path in the woods.

"Tracks came from down here," Richard commented walking out into an open space and stopping abruptly. They all stopped and looked with wonder at the ground covered with deep cracks spilling green light. The green light was wavering slightly alike flames in the fire.

"What in the name of the spirits?" Kahlan asked quietly. Zedd started forward and put his hand above the fissure. When his skin came into contact with the green light it began to age and shrivel. Zedd pulled his hand back and looked at it as it returned back to normal.

"It is as I feared," he turned to Merlin, Richard and Kahlan. "You were right, Merlin. It is no living creature. It escaped from the Underworld. It's a screeling."

"Like the nursery rhyme?" Kahlan asked, while Merlin frowned in confusion. "The screelings are loose, The Keeper may win, His assassins have come to rip off your skin."

"Charming," Merlin's frown deepened. "Does it say how to kill it?"

"If I remember right the poem says the only way to kill a screeling is to hack it into pieces," Zedd answered with a thoughtful expression.

"Richard tried hacking it with the Sword of Truth. It didn't even seem to hurt the creature," Kahlan noted exasperatedly.

"If we can't kill it, we'll find it and trap it," Richard interrupted them decisively. Merlin looked between them for a moment.

"What about this?" she waved her hand at the chasm in front of them. "If this screeling came from down there and it's a gate of sorts, who is to say nothing else can come through while we are chasing the blasted thing?"

"Again, you are right," Zedd sighed. "Our problems are far greater than one nasty monster. This is not just a crack in the earth; it's a tear in the veil that separates the Underworld from the World of the Living. As long as it is open, there is no way to prevent the Keeper of the Underworld, the great enemy of all that walks, breathes and grows in the light, from sending his minions to bring death to every living thing. I fear the screeling is but the vanguard."

"How could this have happened?" Kahlan asked with a despairing note in her voice.

"In all my ears as a Wizard, I have only known of one form of magic strong enough to tear the veil," Zedd replied. "The Power of Orden."

"This happened when I killed Rahl," Richard realized looking quickly between Zedd and the crack in the ground. "When the Boxes of Orden exploded."

"Wizard's Second Rule," Zedd put his hand on Richard's shoulder in comfort. "The greatest harm can come from the best intentions."

"Well, if I did this, I will find a way to undo this," Richard replied resolutely.

"The only way I know of to close the rift is the way the Creator sealed the Underworld at the beginning of time," Zedd explained.

"The Stone of Tears," Kahlan realized.

"He, who possesses the Stone would be able to repair the veil," Zedd nodded with a grim look about him.

"Then we will find it," Richard said with finality and started off, but Zedd's voice brought him to a halt.

"The Stone of Tears has been lost for centuries beyond count. Many have given their lives searching for it." Merlin looked between them uneasily, not liking where this was going. Kahlan walked around Zedd to stand next to Merlin and Richard.

"If anyone can find it, the Seeker can," she said with conviction.

"Kahlan," Zedd sighed, "I share your faith in Richard, but the veil is delicate. In the time it takes to find one tiny stone amid all the rocks and mountains in creation, cracks like this could appear anywhere, spreading and splintering in all directions!" Zedd swept his arms over the field with cracks to emphasize his point. "And then there would be nothing to prevent the Keeper from waging war on the World of the Living."

"Seeker!" The group turned to see a man raiding up the path towards them. "D'Haran soldiers are in town. They're demanding to see you."

Richard threw a questioning look to Kahlan and Merlin before starting off after the man on the horse.

* * *

Back in town, a large group of soldiers was waiting in the main square; their leader in an elaborate helmet standing in the center. Richard stopped in front, Merlin and Kahlan right behind him on both sides and Zedd bringing up the rear.

"Darken Rahl is dead," Richard addressed the soldiers with a loud strong voice. "The war is over. Lay down your arms or you will feel my Sword."

"We have not come to fight, my Lord," replied he man in the helmet, an obvious leader. He removed the helmet promptly and went on one knee as did all other soldiers. Merlin raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours."

Richard threw a confused glance back at the women behind him, who were wearing stumped looks of their own.

"I thought they were supposed to be the enemy," Merlin mumbled quietly, stepping closer to Richard so he could hear her. "Why are they swearing their allegiance to you, of all things?"

"I don't know," Richard replied before turning to Zedd for answers. He didn't seem to have any explanation.

"I think we need to have a long talk," Merlin finally said loudly enough for the soldiers' leader to hear. The man stood with a slight incline of his head and waited for orders.

"This way," Zedd gestured and led everyone inside a nearby building. Once inside, Zedd seated himself on a chair while the rest scattered about the room to listen to the long tale.

"I was born into the service of Darken Rahl's father, Lord Panis Rahl. Some called him a tyrant, but in his time there was peace and order throughout the territories," started the D'Haran. "He took pride in his first born son. But as the boy grew older, the father came to see the darkness in his son's heart. And his love for the dark ways of sorcery. The father began to fear for the future of his kingdom. When he learned of a prophecy that said he would sire another son, one who would kill his black-hearted older brother, Panis set out to ensure the truth of that prophecy." Everyone present was listening intently, Zedd even took a step forward not wanting to miss anything. "He fathered a child with a young woman whose bloodline was as powerful as his own. Tarralyn Zorrander." There was a silence as it sunk in.

"That's a lie!" Zedd suddenly exclaimed. "My daughter would never have lain with Panis Rahl."

"Yes, Wizard," replied the soldier. "Panis knew this too. Which is why he wooed Tarralyn in the guise of a young shepherd. In this form, he won her heart and conceived a child with her. But in his pride, my master made a foolish mistake. He boasted to Darken Rahl that the son prophesized to kill him would soon be born. In a rage Darken Rahl slew his own father and commanded me to dispose of the body. But I convinced Panis Rahl's most faithful Mord-Sith to revive him with the Breath of Life, then killed her to protect the secret. While Panis went into hiding I dispatched a rider to Tarralyn's father to warn him that Darken Rahl had ordered the death of all first born sons of Brennidon, where the prophecy said the child would be born."

"I never knew who sent me that message," Zedd said quietly, thinking over the events of the night.

"And we never knew if you received it," replied the leader.

"This is some sort of trap," Richard shook his head, clearly in denial. Merlin felt pity for him, because the story was too complicated to be a lie.

"This is no trap, My Lord. I have carried this secret for twenty-four years, waiting for the day that the prophecy might be fulfilled, so that I could pledge my loyalty to you and to escort you back to the People's Palace to assume your rightful place on the throne. If you do not believe me order your Confessor to do as she must to verify my words."

"There's no need," Kahlan replied tightly. Richard and Merlin turned to look at her. "He's telling the truth."

There was a long pause while the information was digested. Suddenly Zedd threw his hands up.

"How could I have been so consumed by acquisition of magic and power that I neglected to protect my own daughter!" Zedd had sat back and looked lost in thought as Richard walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zedd, I'm sorry," Richard said quietly. Zedd let out a sigh and stood with a smile pulling his own hand on Richard's shoulder.

"Listen to me, thinking of myself when you've just learned the great tyrant you fought so hard to kill was your own brother!" Zedd looked Richard over, as if trying to see how he was handling the news.

"No. He wasn't," Richard denied, before turning from Zedd and walking to Merlin and the leader of the soldiers.

"Richard," Kahlan began softly, "I know this is hard to accept, but -"

"Kahlan, I'm not challenging the words of the Mother Confessor here," he smiled at his faithful friend, "but blood is not what makes somebody family. I didn't share blood with George and Mary Cypher, but they'll always be my parents." Merlin smiled at Richard when he looked at her, trying to show her support of whatever he decided. "Now, Zedd, do you have any idea where we can pick up the trail of the Stone of Tears?"

"If there is a clue, it's bound to be in the ancient volumes at the Wizard's Keep in Aydindril," Zedd replied almost instantly. Richard nodded.

"Go, find what you can." Richard turned to Kahlan and Merlin. "Kahlan, Merlin, stay here. Call the people of the town inside, board up every window and doorway."

"Richard," Merlin started to protest, but the Seeker put a comforting hand on her shoulder, barely suppressing a shiver at the contact. Her magic was pulsing all around her, ready to be unleashed.

"Merlin, those people will need all the help they can get. You are a strong fighter and a powerful witch to boot. They need you here." She searched his face for something before nodding reluctantly and grasping his hand for a moment, stepped back to Kahlan.

"What about you?" Kahlan asked when Merlin stood next to her once again.

"The screeling is still out there. I'm going to hunt it down and kill it," Richard explained before turning to the D'Haran. "You say you and your men would follow me?"

"To the death, My Lord," he replied putting a fist over his heart in salute.

"Maybe with a few more swords, we can hack this thing to pieces. And then we are going to the People's Palace," finished Richard. Zedd, Kahlan and Merlin looked at him in shock and surprise, even the D'Haran leader looked surprised by this turn of events.

"You are going to proclaim yourself the new Lord Rahl?" Zedd asked with a gob-smacked expression.

"You said it yourself, our problems are a lot bigger than one monster," Richard countered. "With the veil torn, the Keeper will wage war on the World of the Living. And if we have to fight that war, we could use an army behind us." Merlin nodded to his logic, but seemed unconvinced.

"Something tells me it's not going to be that simple, is it?" she asked the D'Haran. He nodded grimly.

"I must warn you to expect violent opposition, My Lord," he elaborated Merlin's point.

"What are you talking about?" Richard turned his full attention to the soldier.

"My men and I alone bear the secret to your parentage. Many D'Harans will not easily accept your claim to the throne. In order to win the allegiance of the greatest number I recommend you immediately execute every member of the Third Battalion." Merlin looked from the soldier to Richard sharply just as Kahlan shot him a look.

"I'm not going to kill my own men," Richard shot back with disgust.

"They are D'Harans, My Lord," the soldier countered. "If they are to follow you, they must fear you."

"I'll find a way to deal with them," Richard denied, while trying to find a way out of a sticky situation. "Right now we are going to kill a screeling." The soldier placed his fist over his heart again in salute as Richard turned to look at Zedd, Kahlan and Merlin, before walking out of the room with the soldier following him. Outside Richard cast a quick look back again and was met with approving smiles from Zed and Merlin.

**Merlin's POV**

Kahlan has just finished explaining to the townspeople what was going on and we were now all inside the building where the feast took place, boarding up windows. I just finished with the last window I was working on and flipped through my magic book quickly for anything useful; my usual stealthy style of fighting wasn't going to cut it anymore. I had to learn to wield my magic openly while fighting with some weapon.

"Merlin?" someone called out. I looked up to see a man standing in front of me with a bundle. He sat down on the floor in front of me and opened the bundle. "The Seeker asked me to find you a weapon," the man smiled in pride as he pulled back the last layer of cloth and presented me with a curved sword.

"It's beautiful," I murmured running my hand over the handle and pulling it out lightly. It rang clearly, just like the Sword of Truth when Richard pulled it out of the sheath. "How can I repay you?"

"You fight alongside the Seeker," the man shook his head. "You fight for what is right, protecting people. That is enough for me." I smiled widely and put the sword back into its scabbard.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him. The man was still for a moment, before chuckling and hugging me back. Our moment was broken by the sudden noise that I identified as arrows hitting flesh. I pulled back rapidly, going on alert and strapping the sword to my waist, while hefting my book into my pack.

"Kahlan?" I called quietly. Before the woman could respond, two flaming arrows came inside the main room through the gap in the boards and hit a banner setting it ablaze. Everyone rushed for the exit, some screaming in fright as smoke began to fill the room. I was at the front and was pushed out the doors with the first and saw a group of Mord-Sith standing a short distance away from the doors. They attacked, as more people poured out the doors. I immediately went on offensive, pulling out my sword and falling back on my stealthy use of magic, maneuvering people and things around to fend off the Mord-Sith. I figured if they didn't know that magic was used, they couldn't counter it and it seemed to work well enough; I didn't use magic on Mord-Sith themselves, instead tripping them and bashing them with things, while attacking with my sword.

"Protect your daughters!" Kahlan yelled out, joining me in defending the townspeople. But we were not fast enough. Mord-Sith started grabbing girls by hands and leading them away. I was fighting three Mord-Sith at the same time, while Kahlan was busy with two of her own; we were too busy, spread too thin to protect everyone. At last, the Mord-Sith left, taking five girls with them.

"Shit," I swore, kicking an empty bucket. Kahlan put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down a little. "I'm sorry, Kahlan," I said quietly. "I tried to use magic and slow them down at least, but…"

"You did all you could," she smiled at me. "If you weren't here, more girls would have been taken. Sound the bell!" Kahlan ordered and the warning bells sounded, declaring that the town was in danger. I stepped away from her, trying to help the injured – I was a physician's apprentice after all. While I was busy wrapping up injuries and searching through my book of magic for healing spells for more serious cases, Kahlan helped the unharmed take care of the wreckage. That's how Richard found us.

"We saved as many as we could," Kahlan explained as she led him through the devastation towards my temporary medical tent. "But they got away with five girls. Including Rachel." Richard looked over to see Martha holding the puppet Zedd gave Rachel and crying softly. "Merlin found that she could use some level of magic against them, but she was afraid to push harder because of the girls and townspeople that would have been caught in the crossfire. She is helping the injured now." Richard and Kahlan walked over to me watching me finish with the last patient.

"Alright, you will be as good as new in a few days, just give that arm a rest and don't overexert yourself," I smiled at the man and sent him on his way, before turning to my friends. "Richard, we need to go after them!" I stood and walked over to them, lowering my voice. "I found that they can't counter my magic – I can easily break through their resistance. We can save those girls!"

"We'll get them back," he promised to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and turned to grab my sword.

"Thank you for the sword," I called before he walked away. Richard smiled and winked at me over his shoulder before walking to the squad of soldiers. I felt my face warm at the gesture and was mortified when I saw Kahlan give me a knowing smirk.

"You two seem to be getting cozy with each other," she noted, making me blush brighter.

"Kahlan!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my face with my hair and by packing away my medical supplies. "We are just friends!"

"Just friends," repeated Kahlan with that same smirk. "Are you trying to fool a Confessor? Because I can tell you right now, it's not working." She laughed at my expression and started towards the group of people waiting for other commands. "You should go for it, you know," she called over her shoulder. "You two seem to be a nice fit! Besides, you never know what tomorrow can bring!" with that the Mother Confessor flounced away from me, leaving me staring after her with an open mouth. I caught myself and snapped it shut, going back to packing with a grumble. _Am I really that obvious? Yes, I like him, but what's not to like? He's handsome, and a great person! Argh! Quit it, Merlin, this isn't going to end well. I will have to go back to Camelot sometime and leave this all behind to fulfil my destiny. Richard is going to stay here and continue on his quest to save the world over and over again._

I sighed and shouldered my pack, before standing to follow after Richard and Kahlan. Richard was addressing the soldiers as Kahlan was watching from a few paces back.

"We are going after the Mord-Sith," he declared with a tone of authority that I haven't heard him use before. As he was about to walk past, one of the soldiers stopped him.

"My Lord, we came here to escort the new Lord Rahl to the People's Palace, not to save a few little girls."

"You know what will happen to those girls," Richard replied, looking at the soldier with disgust. "Torture. Death to those who won't break." By the look on the soldier's face, he was not getting the point.

"This is how they become Mord-Sith. How it has always been. So they can serve Lord Rahl. And if you truly were him, you would not pity them. You would know that someday you will need to use them," the soldier countered with conviction.

"That's not how things are going to be anymore," Richard said shaking his head. The soldier took a few steps away from him and addressed the other soldiers with a smirk.

"Maybe old Trimack was wrong. Maybe this man is too soft-hearted to lead D'Hara." In a blink of an eye, Richard pulled the Sword of Truth out and bashed the soldier across the face with it. I traded a look with Kahlan, letting my pride for Richard show as he addressed the soldiers.

"Anyone else wants to question my orders?" There was a short silence as the rest of the soldiers snapped to attention – showing they didn't.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you like or don't like and how I can improve. English is second language for me and I don't have a beta, so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. Thank you for reading and please tell me how you found the writing so far. If people review I will post more**


	4. Marked part 4

**Chapter 4**

**Merlin's POV**

We had just stopped for a moment when a group of soldiers had half dragged, half carried a Mord-Sith to us, before roughly throwing her on the ground at Richard's feet.

"The Mord-Sith temple was abandoned, Lord Rahl," one of the soldiers reported, before giving the Mord-Sith a hard kick to her middle to turn her over. I felt a twinge of pity for the woman. She looked pretty badly beaten with cuts across her lip, cheek and a gash on her forehead. I glanced at Richard to see a look of recognition pass his face. "We found this one in a gully."

The woman raised her head in surprise and confusion giving Richard an once-over.

"Cara?" Richard asked with similar look of confusion on his face.

"Lord Rahl?" Cara said as if trying to figure out the new title and trying out how it sounded. "You've certainly come up in the world." Cara tried to sit up, while keeping a wary eye on the soldiers. Kahlan walked closer to us with an unhappy look on her face.

"Where are the children?" Richard asked the woman. She only blinked at him.

"What children?" she asked with a frown. Richard reached down and took hold of one of the straps across her abdomen, heaving her to her feet.

"The girls your sisters took from Ehrengard," he demanded forcefully.

"If any girls were taken," Cara looked Richard straight in the eyes as she spoke, "my sisters must have done it after they beat me," her voice filled with venom, "and left me to die." Richard looked over her wounds, which prompted me to step forward.

"I can patch her up, if you want," I offered quietly. "That was quite a beating they gave her." Cara looked at me sharply, but I held her gaze unwaveringly with nothing written on my face. Kahlan chose that moment to step up and raise her hand.

"I'll get the truth out of her," she said tightly.

"You can't tell if she's lying?" Richard asked with a slight frown. I looked between the two, itching to help Cara anyway. Kahlan shook her head as an answer to Richard's question.

"Their training makes the Mord-Sith hard to read. But I'll find out," Kahlan reached for Cara's neck again, ready to Confess her, but Richard took hold of her wrist and lowered her arm before tugging her away from Cara for a moment with a nod to me. I nodded back and turned to Cara.

"Let's see if they gave you a concussion or something," I reached out to prod at the gash on her forehead, but she leaned away from my touch with a frown. "Look," I put my hands on my hips. "Those don't look good, and if left untreated may be infected. Concussion is also something you really don't want. Neither is permanent brain damage." She considered for a moment, before giving me a stiff nod. "I'll make it quick."

I reached into my bag for a waterskin and a clean cloth, before swiftly cleaning her wounds. Cara didn't react, besides watching me stiffly. I chuckled at her unease, before putting my hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She asked with mild confusion.

"Checking to see if you have any internal damage," I closed my eyes to avoid showing their flash to too many people. It was a dead giveaway.

"You a sorceress?" Cara asked still watching me intently. I could practically feel her eyes boring into my skull.

"Mhhm," I frowned without opening my eyes. "Not to worry. If you decide to try and turn my magic against me, don't. You won't be able to. Besides, you are the one who needs it. You have a slight concussion, but I can easily fix that." She nodded shakily and I made quick work of everything in one spell. "Ic hæle þina þrowunga," I whispered, feeling the flow of magic from me to the woman and her sigh as pain left her. "Better?" I asked after opening my eyes and looking her over. At her uncertain nod I smiled softly and stepped back to give her some space.

"She is the one who helped me kill Darken Rahl," Richard told Kahlan, quietly.

"Whatever she did, she did it to save her own skin," Kahlan looked over at me exasperatedly to find that I was done and the woman was looking to be as good as new, besides still being dirty. "We can't trust her!"

"I'm not telling you to trust her," Richard continued to try and convince her. "I'm telling you to trust me."

Cara was clearly listening in just as I was and stood straighter when Richard walked back over to us.

"You are going to help us find your sisters," he stated, watching her intently.

"If you help me kill them," Cara responded immediately, her face hardening as Richard gave a slight nod of his head before walking away. I shook my head slightly before glancing at Cara and waited until she acknowledged my look.

"What are you going to do when you are done killing them all?" I asked casually, falling in step with her as we followed Richard, who was tracking the Mord-Sith up ahead. Cara was quiet for a moment.

"What's it to you, sorceress?" she asked briskly. I grinned at her, knowing she was watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"It's Merlin," she didn't acknowledge my name. "And, really. It's nothing to me – your life is your own and yours alone. I was just curious because you are the first Mord-Sith I'm standing close enough to speak to and we are not trying to kill each other while at it." That actually got a smile out of her, which she tried to hide promptly and I let it slide, pretending I didn't see it.

"Why won't I be able to turn your magic against you?" she asked instead. I let her change the subject, not wanting to scare the Mord-Sith away by being too pushy.

"I'm not sure exactly," I answered truthfully. "I tried it before on the group that took the girls and I could feel them resist, but I easily overpowered that resistance. It maybe something to do with how powerful I am. Or with the nature of my magic." I shrugged and turned to see her looking at me in curiosity.

"What about the Agiels?" she asked, seemingly at ease with the conversation. "Do they work on you just like the rest of us?"

"Hard to tell," I shrugged. "When we were fighting, I tried my best to stay out of the way and when they did brush me – they didn't make solid contact, so I can't really say. Does it only work with complete contact, or a slightest touch would do the trick?"

"Any kind of contact," Cara responded looking me over with new interest. "Can I try something later?" I looked at her with raised eyebrows, but shrugged.

"I suppose," I tried to guess what she had in mind. "Does it have anything to do with some experiment you have thought up on my resistance to the pain of the Agiel?"

"I think we just might get along," Cara replied with a smirk, to which I replied with a mischievous grin. We stopped talking after that, but the silence we walked in was quite comfortable. Almost companionable in a friendly way. Finally we stopped.

"That way," Richard announced, after checking the tracks and looking around.

"Wait," Cara suddenly spoke up coming to stand next to me. "If they went that way, they took the girls to the Drowning Cave."

"Drowning Cave?" Kahlan asked with a strange expression.

"During the rains the river floods it. Uncooperative trainees are left there just before a storm," Cara elaborated with no emotion on her face.

"Charming," Kahlan ground out with disgust barely concealed by a stony expression.

"In the dry season you can get in, but only through a high narrow canyon," Cara continued as if Kahlan hasn't spoken. "But once you're in, there is no other way out."

"It's a trap," Richard realized with a start.

"And I'm sure it's just a coincidence that a squadron of the Third Battalion has been camped in the meadow just south of the cave," Cara added nonchalantly. Kahlan spun to face Richard.

"Richard, maybe this was their plan all along. Lure you into an ambush because they knew you would do anything to save the children!"

"Yes," Cara commented while watching them as a cat watches a couple of mice – with a look of bored interest but amusement. "The Seeker's kind-heartedness is legendary." Kahlan was sure to give herself wind-splash, turning from Richard to Cara while Richard thought.

"If the water flows into the cave it has to flow out somewhere," I spoke for the first time since this discussion started. Richard threw me a look I couldn't read.

"There is an aquifer that empties into the marsh," Cara responded with a thoughtful expression. "But it's barely big enough to crawl through and anyone who tried would be greeted by Mord-Sith as soon as they came through the other side."

"We can draw most of the Mord-Sith out of the cave if we stage an attack through the canyon," Richard countered, already forming a plan in his head. I listened attentively trying to follow.

"Richard, that's exactly what they want," Kahlan protested. I met Richard's gaze.

"That's what we'll give them," I continued his thought slowly. "While someone goes through the aquifer and rescues the girls." Richard nodded to me, showing that I cracked his plan, before turning to Cara.

"You'll show Kahlan the way," it wasn't so much an order, just a statement of fact.

"Anybody that marches into that canyon will be outnumbered and pinned down," Cara argued. "They'll be slaughtered."

"Death means nothing to us, Lord Rahl," a scarred soldier that was listening quietly, entered the argument. "We will do whatever you command."

"I will go with them," I stepped forward, indicating the soldiers with my head. "With me there, we could draw out the fight for longer – maybe even turn the tables."

"Merlin," Kahlan began to protest, but was silenced when I lifted my hand.

"Kahlan, my magic works against the Mord-Sith and they are not aware of it. They won't know what hit them. Besides, I can deal out damage in large quantities – I will even out the odds," I put my hand on her shoulder. "If you want the girls safe, we need this crazy stupid plan to work. I can make it work." When she final relented, we followed after Richard to prepare for the attack. I glanced back to see Cara still standing where I left her looking bewildered.

* * *

**Hello readers. Thank you for getting this far with the story. I still haven't seen any reviews and I can't really continue writing until I see some indication that people like this or have something to say about it. I need to know how I can improve further. Please review and I will continue posing.**

Thanks again for reading

**Lia**


	5. Marked part 5

**Chapter 5**

**Merlin's POV**

I walked among the soldiers, hiding slightly behind the first two lines. We decided it will be best if the Mord-Sith didn't see me straight away in case they recognize me from the town and put two and two together making my work harder than it already was. The canyon was a tight space with high walls on either side, boxing us in quite uncomfortably. I glimpsed a group of Mord-Sith walk in from the opposite direction and blocking our path; the soldiers all drew their swords and I followed, while the Mord-Sith looked on, unimpressed. They parted letting another woman through – I recognized her from the town. She was the one to drag Rachel off.

"Where is the Seeker?" she asked with a smirk. "Has your new Lord Rahl abandoned you already?"

"Give us the girls and we'll let you live," the leader replied and I had to give them all credit. They indeed followed orders without hesitation, knowing that this could well be a massacre.

"It's you and your men, who will die here today," the Mord-Sith countered and cast a look behind our group. I glanced back to see a squad of soldiers lock us in the canyon from behind.

"Halt!" a man in front of the yelled. "Traitors! Slaughter them all!" He pointed to the Dragon Corp and the soldiers behind him ran forward to engage. The leader of our group raised his blade high.

"For D'Hara and Lord Rahl!" he addressed our squad as the other soldiers shouted as they advanced. We stood our ground with blades leveled at the other group's charge. The Mord-Sith launched arrows at the Dragon Corp, and I decided to subtly step in. The arrows hit the ground harmlessly, startling the soldiers they were aimed at. The closest ones glanced at me and undoubtedly saw my eyes glowing gold as I diverted a new stream of arrows away and subtly shot them at the advancing group behind us. This gave them some moral support, knowing that a mage was fighting on their side. I dared to attack the Mord-Sith head on, trying to take out as many as I could before they realized that there was magic at work. I stood straighter and summoned the same lightning I did on the Isle of the Blessed. The wind picked up rapidly and the sky darkened considerably as I called on my powers. The fighting around me fell away once I felt the flow of magic and extended my hand guiding the lightning. It hit the first Mord-Sith I saw with a deafening crash of thunder, but I didn't wait before guiding the lightning to hit again and again mowing down the Mord-Sith on one side and the D'Haran soldiers that were boxing us in on the other. I let the magic rage and kill while coming back to awareness. The Dragon Corp soldiers stepped back and huddled around me fending off those who tried to get close, but otherwise leaving the enemies to my magic. I heard the sound of hoof beats and glanced to the entrance of the canyon to see Richard charging with the Sword of Truth held high and a group of rebels with him. One of the remaining Mord-Sith noticed him just as I did, but didn't seem in a position to do anything about it. The rebels fired a few arrows taking down soldiers with each shot. I incinerated a few more soldiers that dared come too close to Richard for my comfort before turning back to the few remaining Mord-Sith, while Richard engaged some soldiers while still mounted.

**Richard's POV**

I heard the deafening crash of thunder and knew that Merlin decided to meet the enemy head on; I led the rebels in further, not knowing what to expect. I already explained to them the plan and who was fighting whom in the canyon, but this was something even I didn't anticipate.

When we rounded the corner, I was momentarily stunned. There were dead bodies thrown everywhere, most burned and mangled. Next I saw the few remaining Mord-Sith with a group of soldiers loyal to them attacking a huddle of Dragon Corp soldiers who were obviously defending something or someone in the middle. There was a flash of lightning and another crash of thunder and I realized that they were huddled around Merlin who was directing the thunderstorm and incinerating the enemy left and right. It was a terrible, but beautiful sight. Her eyes were blazing gold as her thin pale hand guided the deadly lightning, her blood-red hair whipping around her. She looked at me, but her face was completely impassive – she didn't acknowledge my presence in any way other than striking down a few soldiers that came at me. I nodded to her, but wasn't sure if she noticed – she was already busying herself with the remaining Mord-Sith, easily killing them one after another; their attempts at using Merlin's magic against her failing miserably.

I got distracted from her by a few soldiers that attacked while she wasn't looking and mowed down a few, before stopping to assess the situation. Merlin seemed to have it all more or less under control and the Dragon Corp concentrated on protecting her rather than attacking. The rebels were all fairing rather well, taking out the soldiers on the outcrops and staying clear out of Merlin's line of fire. I saw one of the Mord-Sith look up and assess the situation much like I was doing. Our gazes met before a flash of lightning distracted us and we saw two last Mord-Sith fall to Merlin's magic. She looked back at me for a moment, before turning to walk away – only to be met with Cara's fist.

I left Cara to deal with the Mord-Sith trusting her to be able to handle it and killed a few last soldiers. When I looked back up, Cara had the other in a pin, struggling to touch her with an Agiel. She won the struggle and the woman fell to the ground dead. Panting Cara looked up at me; I gave her a slight nod before turning back to the Dragon Corp and the rebels. Just as I took a step towards them, one of the soldiers exclaimed something as another dashed in behind the other's backs. I ran to them and they let me through to find Merlin being carefully laid down on the ground by a soldier.

"We don't know what's wrong with her, My Lord," the soldier reported. "She was standing there and seemed fine while her eyes glowed, but when they turned back, she just collapsed." I checked her pulse and listened to her breathing.

"She is probably just exhausted. This couldn't have been easy," I answered unspoken questions, before carefully lifting her off the ground. A few rebels approached, curious. "Kahlan and the girls are still in the cave. Let's get them back to safety." Just as I said that, we saw Kahlan leading the girls out the cave and to us.

"We heard the thunder," Kahlan looked around before her eyes stopped on me and the prone figure in my arms. "Spirits, is she alright?"

"Likely just tired," I looked down at Merlin's face. She looked peacefully asleep. "She will wake soon, I'm sure." With that we headed back to the village.

* * *

**Hello. I'm glad to see that many people have taken a look at my story, but no one had left any reviews. I'm not sure if that is because the story is so bad that you don't have anything to say or just don't want to say anything.  
Please take the time to write at least a few words; it will help me continue with the story, knowing what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. I know this is far from perfect, but without feedback I cannot possibly hope to improve.**

**Please review and thank you for reading**

**Lia**


End file.
